theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
Bubbles ''(named ''Miyako in the Japanese Version) is part of The Powerpuff Girls Z. ''She was first encounter by being attacked by Mojo. She turns into 'Rolling Bubbles 'and trademark weapon is a bubble wand. History First Encounter as Rolling Bubbles Bubbles was first seen where she was getting several compliments of admiration by boys to which she gently refused going out in the afternoon with one of them. After shopping, she spots a child blowing bubbles which brings her attention as it reminds her when she was a little girl. Suddenly she sees a flash of white light heading towards her and the child. She quickly wraps the child around in her arms as the lights hits her. Bubbles then transforms into '"Rolling Bubbles"' making a costume change in the process with a bubblewand. In ''Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Miyako Gotokuji and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse in both versions in Japan. Miyako transforms by saying "Rolling Bubbles" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon. Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the American Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Miyako is the only pushover member of the PPGZ. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'desu wa'. Miyako is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original American Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom (Momoko) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include ''"Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper", and "Bubbles Finish". '' However, the true potential of her powers is not shown until episode 46 True potential of Rolling Bubbles's powers and in the power to heal of Rolling Bubbles when he shows he has the ability to heal those afflicted with Black Z rays or black powder for Him Personality Bubbles is the second member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. He. Unlike the orignal, where she is often childish. Bubbles in Powerpuff Girls Z is quite mature, as she act as a mother towards Ken. She is also the ditziest member of the group, who often appears to be a bit clueless, and seems to not completely understand her powers, along with a few things. She is very friendly and polite, but like the other two girls, can too get mad when provoked, and disapproves of crying to get what she wants. She is popular with many boys at her school, but already has feelings for Takaaki, after saving her from boys when she was much younger. Just in the regular show, she has her innocent and gentle personality, and has a love for animals as well as her doll, Otic. Gallery ﻿ Bubbles41.jpg|Battle pose Bubbles 2.jpg|Transformation Ppgz tv0079j.jpg|nighttime Bubbles And his Octopus toy.jpg|octi Rolling Bubbles and her Bubbles.jpg|bubble wand Rolling Bubbles and her Bubble Wand.jpg|bubble trouble Rolling Bubbles Holding an Instrument.gif|music Rolling Bubbles.jpg|stats Bubbles 3.jpg|smiling Bubbles 1.jpg|star-struck Ppgz tv001008.jpg|models Ppgz tv0076.jpg|transform Ppgz tv0025-2.jpg|blush Ppgz tv0037.jpg|little kids Ppgz tv0097 resize.jpg|kawaii Miyako-Chan Ppgz tv00641.jpg|burp! Ppgz tv0033.jpg|Jig The Upper/Appa Bubbles7.jpg|hehe Ppgz tv000279.jpg|peach/poochie Ppgz tv0158.jpg|ticked Ppgz tv0203.jpg|bye! Bubbles10.jpg|octi Bubbles30.jpg|skipping Bubbles16.jpg|my ankle Ppgz tv0005-4.jpg|no way! Ppgz tv0005-2.jpg|oh? Ppgz tv00157.jpg|gushing Ppgz tv0027.jpg|upset Miyako Ppgz tv00512.jpg|compact Ppgz tv0136.jpg|school outfit Ppgz tv0036.jpg|kawaii Miyako Ppgz tv0016-1.jpg|blushing Ppgz tv0086-1.jpg|transform Bubbles35.jpg|mad Ppgz tv0001-1.jpg|i hate skirts! Ppgz tv0047.jpg|sleeping Ppgz tv0002s.jpg|blushing Ppgz tv0096-3.jpg|rainy day Ppgz tv0053octi.jpg|octi? Ppgz tv0085.jpg|two girls Ppgz tv00224.jpg|bento Ppgz tv0184.jpg|grrrr Ppgz tv00459.jpg|hi! Ppgz tv00499.jpg|please! Ppgz tv00628.jpg|urg Ppgz tv01017.jpg|i'm sleepy Ppgz tv0155.jpg|haha Ppgz tv00700.jpg|wheeeeee Ppgz tv00695.jpg|hmmm Ppgz tv00151.jpg|hehe Ppgz tv0077-4.jpg|gulp Ppgz tv0008-3.jpg|oh? Ppgz tv0075.jpg|bubbles! Ppgz tv0160-1.jpg|yay! Ppgz tv0087-2.jpg|hmph Ppgz tv0037-2.jpg|picnic time Ppgz tv0022.jpg|Whaaa???!!!! Ppgz tv0008momokomiyako.jpg|Its Princess...again Adult bubbles.png|Fashion Designer Adult bubbles flying.png|Adult Bubbles 7157074-640-480.gif|excited 7156639-515-386.gif|Yipe!!!! 7156507-400-300.gif|action time! 7158003-1152-864.jpg|Rolling Bubbles 7158467-1024-768.jpg|Takaa-Chan 7146802-384-288.gif|Transforming Trivia *In Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles theme song is Himawari which means sunflower in Japanese. *She is very sweet and girlie like her American counterpart. But unlike the original Bubbles,the Japanese Bubbles is obsessed with fashion. *She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls z that is an only child, and who's grandmother is shown. Characters Females Main Characters Heroes Category:Bubbles White Z-Rays